claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Infected host
Etymology Unnamed by characters in the manga. Appearance The host can assume a variety of forms, depending on the entity infected and the stage of infection. Datasheet 'Class' Unknown type. ability based on strength baseline (shapeshifting). Clare describes them as the rods and Hellcats as lifeless parasites needing a host to reproduce.Claymore 17, Scene 95, p. 175 Description Life-cycle of an infected host begins in two ways—either from the Destroyer or Hellcat. 'Destroyer' A crown-like structure extrudes from mouth of the Claymore 17, Scene 95, p. 147 The rods are mounted like cartridges on machine-gun belt.Claymore 17, Scene 95, p. 148 Crown fires barrage at 360 degree angle.Claymore 17, Scene 95, pp. 150–151 Should rod hit living target (such as Beth),Claymore 17, Scene 95, p. 190 rod awakens into lamprey-like creatures that further awaken and merge with host into a "Hellcat" form resembling Luciela's awakened form.Claymore 18, Scene 96, pp. 25–29 Or can awaken body parts, such as arms, into a cat-like form (Dauf). 'Hellcat' When the rods awaken into a Hellcat awakened, the Hellcat can produce rods that can infect other entities. History 'Destroyer' When Luciela x Rafaela awakens, the castle is destroyed.Claymore 17, Scene 93, pp. 98–99 Clare's naked body emerges from sea of Yoma tissue. She gazes on the sky-high entity—the Destroyer—a demonic parody of twin goddesses of love, Teresa and Clare.Claymore 17, Scene 93, pp. 108–111 The Destroyer forms crown of rods, resembling radiant halo of Apollo. A rod volley begins as Deneve and Helen reach Clare.Claymore 17, Scene 94, p. 158 'Deneve' The rods awaken into Hellcats, which surround and attack Deneve, Helen and Clare.Claymore 17, Scene 94, p. 159 Deneve lands atop a Hellcat's head. Using Undine's technique of pressing down one sword with another, a head wound opens. But rods emerge from wound and strike Deneve's arm.Claymore 17, Scene 95, pp. 167–168 As the rods and arm awaken together, Deneve is force to tear off her arm.Claymore 17, Scene 95, p. 170 'Beth' Elsewhere, Cynthia and Yuma come upon Beth, impaled with giant rod.Claymore 18, Scene 96, p. 20 Rod and Beth merge as they awakened together.Claymore 18, Scene 96, pp. 23–25 Later, awakened Beth fights Priscilla.Claymore 18, Scene 96, pp. 54–55 'Ticelli' Rods destroys town of Ticelli. Retrieval Squad finds only Raki alive, due to Priscilla leaving her arm embedded in Raki's body.Claymore 19, Scene 110, p. 75 Her arm prevents rods from absorbing life-energy of Raki.Claymore 20, Shueisha, Scene 110, p. 77 'Priscilla' After destroying Alicia and Beth, Priscilla pursues scent of Teresa, whose flesh Clare contains.Claymore 18, Shueisha, Scene 99, pp. 104–105 'Dauf' After Priscilla kills Alicia and Beth, she finds Riful and Dauf, who are too injured to defend themselves. Priscilla kills Riful.Claymore 18, Scene 99, p. 112–115 Dauf pursues Priscilla, as she pursues Deneve, Helen and Clare. He attacks Priscilla.Claymore 19, Scene 102, pp. 26–27 Dauf loses Riful's upper torso and is distracted. When Dauf glances at it, Priscilla destroys his right arm, then left. Priscilla awakens to her winged, One-horn Monster form.Claymore 19, Scene 102, p. 35 During the fight, Dauf's arms awaken into Hellcat-like arms that launch rods.Claymore 19, Scene 102, pp. 44–45 Her memory nearly restored, she kills Dauf, then continues her pursuit of Teresa's scent.Claymore 19, Scene 103, pp. 60–61 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened being Category:Abyssal One Category:Destroyer Category:Rod